Der Pfeil
DIESER ARTIKEL IST KOMPLETT ÜBERNOMMEN UND MUSS NURNOCH ÜBERSETZT UND MIT PASSENDEN BILDERN AUSGESTATTET WERDEN! The Arrow is a DHARMA Initiative station. The station was discovered by the Tailies (see list of station explorers) in episode "The Other 48 Days" and used temporarily as a shelter later on. The Arrow station was once one of the DHARMA initiative research stations referred to in the Swan Orientation Film. Currently however it is being used for storage after being abandonned by the members of the DHARMA initiative team for unknown reasons. http://www.dharmasecrets.com/podcast/Lostpodcast_03rev_direct.mp3 The station is largely empty except for several boxes, one containing a number of interesting items. Its name and symbol were noted on the Blast Door Map. As in The Swan station "QUARANTINE" is written on the inside of the door. The station still had a power and light, operated by some kind of switchbox. No Arrow-specific Orientation Film has been found. The station is Northeast of the island, several miles inland fom where the tailsection of Flight 815 crashed. Former Inhabitants The Tailies discovered and moved into the Arrow station 27 days after the crash. Among the occupants were Ana-Lucia, Mr. Eko, Libby, Bernard, Cindy and the other Goodwin (who was killed shortly after the station's discovery). When Michael, Sawyer and Jin were discovered and captured by the tailies on day 45 they were shortly held in the Arrow station. On day 47 the tailies and the three middle section survivors moved out of the Arrow station and started their trek across the island. It is unknown who occupied the Arrow station before the tailies arrival. The Box A large metal box is present in the station, it contained the following items (wrapped in a cloth): *A glass eye. *A Bible, which Mr. Eko took. Later it is revealed that it had been used to hide a piece of film, which was spliced into the Swan Orientation Film. *A (two-way) radio, with which Bernard makes contact with Boone, and which the Tailies bring with them on their march to join the other survivors. Trivia A film called "The Flame and the Arrow" is a lighthearted swashbuckling adventure where a peaceful community are being invaded and the community members try to rebel against their rulers. The hero of the story seems to have little intrest in helping the rebels until his son is kidnapped by the invading forces. Theories * The station the tailies found may not be the whole Arrow station. On the Blast Door Map, there is a small part that connects to the main station off to the left of it. This may be a supply station that the tailies found. They also may have found one of the "CV's" on the map, seen clustered near The Swan and C4. This "CV V" (CV 5) may not be visible on the map, as the top is slightly cut off. * The station used by Radzinsky at one point, as the parts of the Swan Orientation Film that he edited out were found there. * There is possibly direct connection between the Arrow and the Swan station since on the Mural, in the Swan, there is a huge arrow. * the arrow may have been an incomplete station, judging by the simple concrete walls and no furniture, this station may never have been completed